


something to feel

by polyhyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also Love, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, just pure smut, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyhyuckie/pseuds/polyhyuckie
Summary: She looks down at her girlfriend beneath her, hair fanned out around her on the bed, chest exposed, soft pink fabric pushed around, messy and damp.“You can’t just look like this and make mewaitto eat you out.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	something to feel

**Author's Note:**

> whoops ! 
> 
> mostly just wrote this for myself but figured i'd be honored to post the first explicit cis fem nahyuck on ao3 <3
> 
> anyway this is from a bigger au of mine where nana is a swimmer in uni but this is just straight up porn so that's basically irrelevant except to know... that she is Hot . and so is hyuck thank u Enjoy

“Okay, you can look.”

Donghyuck opens her eyes to find Jaemin laid across her bed in a very deliberately enticing sprawl, legs slightly bent and hand resting down by her hip. She trails her eyes slowly down Jaemin’s body, the silk hugging the curve of her breasts, small points of her nipples showing through the thin fabric, a soft pink near the same tint as the hair falling across her shoulders. The same pink silk is wrapped snug around her hips, strings crossing higher up around her waist, and thigh highs in a matching see-through pink are pulled up her long legs. Donghyuck can feel her mouth water.

“Oh wow.”

“You like?” Jaemin asks, head propped up on her palm, smiling at Donghyuck, sounding very pleased with herself, already knowing the answer.

“I _love_ ,” Donghyuck answers, immediately getting out of her desk chair to join Jaemin on the bed. She sits beside her and Jaemin rolls more to her side, reaches a hand out to touch Donghyuck’s knee. Donghyuck watches the way her breasts squish together. “It’s so pretty, Nana.”

“Look, there are little hearts everywhere,” Jaemin says excitedly, pointing to the middle of her chest, where Donghyuck can see a tiny metal heart connecting the pieces of fabric. “Aaaand,” Jaemin says, rolling over entirely to reveal the back of the bottom piece, a single heart covering her ass in semi-transparent pink mesh. “Cute, right?”

“Cute,” Donghyuck smiles, and reaches a hand out to trace over the heart on Jaemin’s ass, laughs when Jaemin wiggles her hips beneath her hand. Jaemin makes to turn back over, but Donghyuck presses her hand down firmly, keeping her pinned onto the bed. “Wait, stay like this for a sec, babe. I like it.”

She hears Jaemin huff a laugh and can see the pleased smile on her face through the hair that’s fallen across it. She knows she’s telling her exactly what she wants to hear, which is perfectly fine, because it’s the truth, after all. She’d happily say it all day long, to make Jaemin smile like that. 

Donghyuck trails her hand up, up across smooth warm skin, up the curve of her spine, up to the silky strings of the top crossing her back, finger tracing the matching metal heart that links them all together, and wonders how she got so lucky.

“I knew you’d like it.”

Donghyuck brings her hand back down to the heart on her ass. “It’s very _you_.”

“Exactly,” Jaemin answers, and Donghyuck rolls her eyes as Jaemin finally turns back over. But she’s not wrong. 

“Touché.”

“Mm, French,” Jaemin says, tugging on Donghyuck’s arm to pull her down over her. “Sexy.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

She tastes like strawberry, Donghyuck thinks, as she puts her mouth on Jaemin’s, taste of her lip gloss mixing with the metal of her tongue piercing as it taps against both their teeth, hot and wet and just as messy as she knows Jaemin likes it. Jaemin doesn’t even like strawberry, Donghyuck knows, but she wears it for her, the flavor sweet on their tongues.

Without taking her lips off of Jaemin, she climbs up onto the bed and throws a leg over her hips, settling down onto her. They stay like that for a while, sucking on each other’s lips and tongues, savoring every touch, hands roaming and squeezing and clutching at skin.

Finally Donghyuck moves to kiss down Jaemin’s jaw, her neck, her chest, mouth open and lips wet. She closes her mouth over the silky fabric covering one of Jaemin’s nipples, feeling it hard beneath. She clutches her hand around her breast, pushing it up to suck on, and she hears Jaemin gasp as she teases her tongue over the bud repeatedly through the smooth fabric.

“Hyuckie,” Jaemin whines, wiggling beneath Donghyuck, and Donghyuck loves it, loves how easy this is, how right, how lovely to have Jaemin beneath her, to taste and feel and kiss, so pretty and responsive. Jaemin slides a hand up under Donghyuck’s sweater, up the bare skin of her back, bra already discarded the second she’d gotten back to her dorm, and Donghyuck moans into her chest as Jaemin scratches across her back with the blunt tips of her nails.

Donghyuck moves to suck on the other nipple for a moment before sliding the fabric down to pull her out of it entirely, instantly pulling the nipple back into her mouth, biting it lightly between her teeth, making Jaemin writhe beneath her, pull at her hair, gasping.

Donghyuck feels Jaemin’s hand sliding down, down, tips of her fingers sliding beneath Donghyuck’s shorts, moving round to her belly and deeper into her shorts to rub at her through her cotton underwear. It makes Donghyuck pull off of her nipple with a groan, propped up on her arm and closing her eyes in pleasure for a moment before looking back up at Jaemin’s face, at the faint smile on her lips.

“Nanaaa,” Donghyuck pouts, “You can’t just – ” She cuts herself off with another moan as Jaemin rubs a circle around her clit, quick, and she can’t help her hips instinctively rolling into it, pressing into Jaemin’s fingers, into the pressure, the pleasure. Donghyuck brings her mouth up to meet Jaemin’s again, kissing messily while Jaemin keeps rubbing at her slowly, her breath hitching in soft moans against Jaemin’s mouth. Finally she lifts herself up and looks down at her girlfriend beneath her, hair fanned out around her on the bed, chest exposed, soft pink fabric pushed around, messy and damp. “You can’t just look like this and make me _wait_ to eat you out.”

Jaemin answers by finally slipping her fingers around the edge of Donghyuck’s underwear and directly into the heat there, and Donghyuck already knows how wet she is, can feel it, knows she’s coating Jaemin’s fingers.

“Sure I can.”

Donghyuck pouts down at Jaemin, at the smile still playing on her lips, even as the tip of her middle finger presses inside Donghyuck, and the length of her hand rubs against her, and Donghyuck’s nerves go alight at the flood of sensation, at the rush.

“I thought this was supposed to be a surprise for _me_ ,” Donghyuck says, and hates how breathless she is, how much her voice gives away.

“It is.”

“Then why aren’t you letting me do what _I_ want?”

Jaemin laughs, pulling out and running her fingers along and back up to Donghyuck’s clit, and Donghyuck gasps half a breath, hips jolting.

“You’re telling me you don’t want this?” Jaemin asks in a voice light and sweet, like she’s asking about the weather, about boba, about nothing at all, and her fingers keep moving. 

Donghyuck moans on a sigh, feeling powerless to give Jaemin anything but what she wants. She runs a hand up Jaemin’s stomach, and when Jaemin speaks again, her voice has dropped low.

“You could come just like this, couldn’t you?” 

Donghyuck just whines again in response, pleasure mounting, hips still moving into it slow, cursing how Jaemin can make her fall apart so, so quick. 

“Take your shorts off, baby.”

Donghyuck doesn’t regret letting Jaemin get her way, she decides, purely from the view of Jaemin kneeling before her in the soft pink silk lingerie, looking up at Donghyuck like she’s giving her the _world_. 

Donghyuck tosses her shorts and underwear aside and opens her legs for Jaemin, and Jaemin practically bounces on her heels. 

“Always so eager,” Donghyuck says, amused, endeared, as Jaemin runs her hands up the inside of Donghyuck’s thighs, pushing her legs more open, already moving in. Jaemin flicks her eyes up and just smiles at Donghyuck before darting her tongue out to lick along the entire length of her, maintaining eye contact, and Donghyuck can feel the ball of her tongue piercing running smooth along her, and there’s nothing left to say. 

There’s just Donghyuck’s breath, coming quicker and quicker, there’s just Jaemin’s breathy moans as she sucks on Donghyuck’s clit, lets off to flick at it with her tongue, quickly, quickly, teasing it with the tip, with her piercing, only to close her mouth back on her again a moment later, spinning her head and tongue in small circles to make Donghyuck’s hips jerk with the pressure. Donghyuck shoves a hand into Jaemin’s hair to tug at it, and it only makes Jaemin groan and press in harder, sucking, ducking down to press her tongue into her once, metal ball catching on the rim of her entrance just right and making Donghyuck’s hips twitch.

There’s just the sight of wide, pleased eyes looking up at Donghyuck falling apart, just Donghyuck sliding her sweater up to pinch her own nipple between her fingers, just Donghyuck’s mumbled praise and breathless _yes_ es, yes, _yes, just like that - ah, ah, faster, Nana,_ pitch higher and higher, breath faster and faster, until she cries out as the flood of release racks through her body, spreads out through her limbs, electric, sparking through to the tips of her toes and fingers, and her hips buck up into Jaemin’s mouth, fingers clutching at the bedsheets, at Jaemin’s hair. 

Jaemin licks at her through the aftershocks, twitching between her legs, and Donghyuck watches through lidded eyes as she pulls away and a string of white sticks to her lips, and she darts her tongue out to swallow it down, licking her lips and looking up at Donghyuck with a smile. 

“Ughhh,” Donghyuck sighs, falling back weakly, limbs splayed out, “God, you’re so good at that.” Jaemin’s smile widens even more, hand rubbing up and down the outside of Donghyuck’s thigh. _“God.”_

Jaemin chuckles lightly and slowly crawls up Donghyuck’s body, pressing kisses to her belly still heaving with deep breaths, sliding her sweater up a bit more to kiss at the skin between her breasts. Donghyuck gently pulls her all the way up the rest of the way and meets her lips, moving in long, slow kisses, sucking on her tongue, swallowing down her own salty taste.

Donghyuck feels Jaemin’s chest rub against her own through silk, through part of her sweater bunched on her chest, and she rolls up into it, wanting the heat, the contact, wants to take it all off and just feel Jaemin, nothing but her. She reaches around Jaemin’s back to find the heart-shaped latch and fumbles to unhook it, mumbles against her lips, “off, _off,_ I wanna feel you.” 

The top falls loose from Jaemin’s chest and she pulls away to toss it aside, and Donghyuck pulls her own sweater off over her head. Jaemin slowly lowers herself back down, smiling, breasts rubbing against Donghyuck’s chest, weight pressing into her, heat emanating between them. She pauses, eyes locked on Donghyuck’s, and brushes her thumb across Donghyuck’s cheek as she looks down at her, so close, so gentle. 

Donghyuck brings a hand up to brush Jaemin’s hair aside, tucking it behind her ear, and wonders if Jaemin can hear her heart beating, can feel it, with how forcefully it’s beating in her chest, with how full it feels when Jaemin looks at her so tenderly, so sweetly, with so much affection pumping out through her veins. 

“Thank you,” she breathes, quiet, sincere, looking between Jaemin’s eyes, smile on her lips, and Jaemin mirrors it before leaning down to kiss her, slow, once, twice.

“Love you,” Jaemin says into her lips, and kisses her again before pulling back. 

Donghyuck opens her eyes slowly, hands cradling Jaemin’s face.

“I love…” Her eyes flick down across Jaemin’s face, and linger on her lips, “Your tongue piercing.” 

Jaemin laughs, caught off guard.

“Annnnd,” she wraps her open legs around Jaemin’s hips, pulls Jaemin’s body down closer, tighter against herself, “I love your… tits.”

Jaemin hums, pleased. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm. Really, really love them.”

“Me too,” Jaemin answers, and Donghyuck laughs. “Anything else?”

“I love,” she tucks Jaemin’s hair behind her other ear, now, running her fingers through it to the ends, “your hair.”

Jaemin’s face softens, her eyes, the curl of her lips.

“And your smile.” 

She can feel Jaemin’s heartbeat, now, pressed against her own, beating steady and strong. 

“I love it all,” she says, softer than ever. “Love you.”

Jaemin’s _ass,_ god, she should’ve said she loved Jaemin’s barely-there-but-perfectly-toned ass, Donghyuck thinks, as she grabs at it through the silk when they’re kissing again, heat slowly building back up in her chest, in the air between them. 

She rolls them over and straddles Jaemin’s hips again, like they had been, but now the bottom piece of her lingerie is the only layer between her and Jaemin. She fights the urge to grind herself down, so close, still sensitive.

“What do you want to do to me, baby?” Jaemin asks, eyes crawling up and down Donghyuck’s naked body hovering above her, hands running up her thighs. “Still wanna eat me out?”

“Hmm,” Donghyuck’s hands are splayed across Jaemin’s belly as she looks her up and down, thinking. “Kinda wanna fuck you, actually.”

“Oh?” Jaemin raises her eyebrows in interest, before clicking her tongue, “I think all my stuff is back at my dorm, though.”

“I should get something of my own,” Donghyuck muses, fingers now trailing mirrored patterns into Jaemin’s sides, and Jaemin wiggles a bit, ticklish. 

“We can just keep some of my things here,” Jaemin says with a smirk, hands dangerously high, resting in the junction of Donghyuck’s hips and thighs. “I think it’ll be put to good use, don’t you?” 

“Mmm,” Donghyuck hums in agreement, and starts sliding down and lifting off of Jaemin’s thighs, “we’ll have to make do with what we have, for now. Legs up, babe.” Jaemin brings her long legs up from under Donghyuck and opens them, so Donghyuck is seated between them, and Donghyuck takes her in, knees up and spread out in front of her.

“Or I guess you could just look at me all night,” Jaemin says, after a few seconds. 

Donghyuck scoffs. “As if you don’t love being looked at.”

“True,” Jaemin concedes, and moves her own hand slowly down her side. “Wanna just watch me get myself off?”

Donghyuck takes a second to answer, runs a hand down the underside of Jaemin’s leg, to where the thigh highs give way to warm, smooth skin, and takes a breath to temper the arousal that rolls through her at the image of it, of Jaemin working herself up, quick, familiar, her own long fingers disappearing into herself, splayed open like this, making herself gasp.

“Tempting.” She runs her thumb over the smooth silk over Jaemin’s clit, barely pressing, and Jaemin inhales, her eyelids fluttering. “But I _really_ love making you come.”

Jaemin’s voice is low when she places her hand over Donghyuck’s between her legs, presses Donghyuck harder against her, “So make me come.”

Donghyuck kisses through the mesh pink heart the moment Jaemin gets on her knees, her hips up in the air, bites at the skin of her ass through the silk. 

She kisses up her back, one hand holding her hip, as the other finally reaches between her legs to push aside the bunched silk and sink into the wet heat, running her fingers up and down the length of her folds slowly, circling, teasing.

It’s far too slow for Jaemin, already pushing her hips back onto Donghyuck’s fingers.

“Not yet, baby,” Donghyuck says into her skin, and Jaemin lets out a short whine, more from impatience than from pleasure. “Mmm, you’re already so wet.”

“I _know,_ ” Jaemin answers, through a pout, propped up on her elbows, half looking back.

Donghyuck laughs and presses another kiss to her lower back, still holding Jaemin’s hips still, slowing her down. She doesn’t want it to be over that quick. She wants to make Jaemin wait, wants to make her ride her fingers til she’s shaking and whimpering and falling to pieces.

She finally slides one finger inside, heat closing around it, so slick and warm, and Jaemin sighs, only to whine loudly in protest when she pulls back out a moment later.

“Oh re _lax,_ you baby, I’m just gonna take this off,” Donghyuck says, already sliding her fingers under the strings wrapping up around Jaemin’s hips to pull the whole piece down around her hips. “Lift your knees a sec?”

Donghyuck pulls them away and tosses them aside, and looks at Jaemin in front of her, finally fully exposed, ass in the air, legs spread wide, on display for her, for _her,_ and thinks she’ll probably never get tired of this view.

She slips a finger back inside.

She kisses warm skin as she starts to pump slowly, lips lingering on the swell of her ass, sucking on the skin, adds another finger, a twist of her hand, and Jaemin’s hips are bucking back into it, chasing it, trying to find a rhythm faster than the slow, steady pump of Donghyuck’s fingers, working her up to a heaving breath.

She’s fully kneeling behind Jaemin, doubled over her back, kissing up her spine, when she finally reaches her thumb down to Jaemin’s clit and her whole body jerks in reaction, her face falling down into the bed with a gasp, and when Donghyuck backs right off of it a moment later, Jaemin reaches her own hand beneath herself to try to touch herself.

“Uh uh uh,” Donghyuck says, grasping her wrist to stop her, and Jaemin releases a pathetic whimper into the sheets. “Not yet.”

She quickens her pace, and Jaemin falls back further into her, weak beneath her, mumbling into the bed, _please, Hyuck,_ and Donghyuck presses more kisses to her back, presses a finger up to tease at her clit again, _please, I’m so close._

Donghyuck slows, though, pulling her fingers out, and wraps one arm around Jaemin’s waist, pulling her back with her as she sits up, speaking softly, so softly, “Come here, baby, come on.” 

Jaemin lets Donghyuck pick her up, sitting up and falling back onto their haunches together, falling back into Donghyuck, leaning into her weight, and Donghyuck holds her up, holds her close, even though she knows Jaemin doesn’t necessarily need her to, not in a physical sense, at least.

Jaemin’s head falls back onto Donghyuck’s shoulder and she turns to nose at Donghyuck, arm coming up to pull her head toward her, closer, and Donghyuck captures her mouth in her own, slow and sweet, too sweet, even as she clutches a breast with one hand, even as she reaches her other hand down to slide her fingers back inside. Jaemin moans into her mouth, a hot exhalation on her tongue, and Donghyuck inhales it, swallows it down, taking and keeping her close, closer, closer. 

They can’t get any closer than this, wrapped around and tucked into each other like two parentheses, two spoons, two things that just _fit_ , like Jaemin’s head resting just in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, like Donghyuck’s fingers pushing snug into Jaemin as she clenches around them and their steady rhythm, still so wet, still so warm. 

The palm of her hand hits Jaemin’s clit on every press inside, from this angle, and Donghyuck can feel her every muscle shaking, now, trembling. Her hands clutch at Donghyuck, pulling her closer, closer, impossibly closer, nails digging into her thighs, into damp skin, breath coming heavier and shallower, cries escaping her lips unbidden, high, wordless, breathless whimpers. Donghyuck feels every bit of it, against her skin, beneath her hands, her mouth, her heart, holding her together as she makes her fall apart.

Finally, finally, finally, Jaemin is seizing up in her arms, breathing a deep gasp and moan as her hips thrust forward roughly, and Donghyuck thinks she hears her own name on Jaemin’s breath, writhing more and more at every continued hit as Donghyuck’s fingers keep fucking into her relentlessly, faster, faster, voice going higher and higher, coming and coming, so perfectly gone and lost in Donghyuck’s arms, for so long, for hours, days, forever, whatever, nothing but feeling and pleasure and the warmth of their embrace.

Jaemin just breathes, for a long time, as she comes down from the high, leaning back fully into Donghyuck as she brushes long pink hair aside to press gentle kisses to her shoulder, her neck, _so good, Nana,_ voice so soft as she breathes into Jaemin’s skin, _love you, baby, my beautiful baby, so good for me._ She kisses up Jaemin’s neck, her jaw, til Jaemin turns to capture her lips, slow, tender, worn out.

Jaemin finally pulls away and the smile she gives Donghyuck is so subtle, so private, barely a turn of her lips, yet so warm and so full of affection that it makes Donghyuck’s heart clench.

“Thank you,” Jaemin says, quiet, sincere.

“Love you,” Donghyuck echoes, and kisses her deeply, holding her together, warm in her arms.


End file.
